


Poinsettia

by viceindustrious



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Advent Challenge 2010, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/pseuds/viceindustrious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coward is a hot house flower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poinsettia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day seventeen of the adventchallenge. Prompt: Poinsettia.

Coward is a hot house flower, rare and vibrant.

There are things that do not naturally bud in his heart, empathy, conscience, fear. If he had been born outside the nobility, Blackwood suspects he'd have been broken at the stem before his fourteenth birthday. Growing wild, he would have given himself away too soon, gone for blood while his thorns were still soft.

Coward was cut and cultivated and trained to grow straight, trimmed into a decent mimicry of a civilized gentleman, stunted in winter sleep.

But Blackwood knows his true genus and he cannot wait to spur the quickening.


End file.
